


shut your eyes and dream of wonderland

by cyndaquils



Series: Shingeki no Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Lowercase, M/M, wow wait i spell their last names kirschtein and bodt oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaquils/pseuds/cyndaquils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>they rarely show vulnerability these days, their childish innocence ripped away from them.</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><br/>Marco, Jean, and nighttime queries.
            </blockquote>





	shut your eyes and dream of wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> greetings friends I bring to you a fill from tumblr! happy jeanmarco was requested and. well. I like to think that's what I did. why is it all in lowercase? the world may never know.
> 
> +standard disclaimer

they lie in their joint bunk, mattresses separated by less than a meter of wood. reiner and bertholdt are in the double bunk beds next to theirs, and eren and armin are below. once they’re sure everyone is asleep, they quietly push their mattresses together.

they lie next to each other, content, as jean lets himself begin to lean into marco. marco nudges his shoulder, and turns to face him. he can barely make out his friend’s face in the dark, but he can feel his breath.

he knows jean well enough to know he is biting his lip, letting his eyes dart around. he likes jean like this best, when he allows himself to let down his walls and let marco in.

it’s like this a lot with their class—hearts hardened and guarded, unwilling to let anyone get the better of them. they rarely show vulnerability these days, their childish innocence ripped away from them. marco twines his hand with jean’s and turns his head towards him.

"what’s wrong?" he whispers, immediately asking the question. 

jean knows he tenses up, he can feel marco’s hand grip his a little harder. he debates replying with a snarky remark, brushing it off like it’s nothing but the question’s been bugging him for awhile.

"do you love me?" he asks, words rushed and breathless.

"yes," comes the reply without hesitation.

it’s all he needs.

curling into marco’s side, jean lets out a breath, letting his fear and worry out along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated, but either way thank you for reading!!


End file.
